Twenty
by Indukcupang
Summary: Mereka, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sama-sama menantikan bertambahnya umur Baekhyun menjadi 20. Baekhyun ingat, Chanyeol? Tidak. Baekhyun tahu caranya agar Chanyeol pulang dan merayakan umur Baekhyun ke-20. "Pulanglah, dad. Aku rasa sudah saatnya daddy merasakan seluruh bagian tubuhku, dad.." – Baekhyun. A Chanbaek story for Chanbaek shipper. GS. Sugardaddy!Chanyeol.


_**20**_

 **Chanyeol Baekhyun belong to God, their parent, SMTOWN Ent.**

 **Park Chanyeol and Byun Baekhyun**

 **Romance with lil fluffy**

 **MATURE** — **18+ (for sex scene)**

 **GS. OOC. PWP. TYPO.**

 **.**

 **Indukcupang present..**

 **SEGALA SESUATU YANG TIDAK KALIAN SUKAI DALAM CONTENT DIBAWAH INI, DAPAT KALIAN SELESAIKAN DENGAN MENUTUP TAB.**

 **MASIH MAU DIBACA? MAAF ATAS KEKURANGAN. /incupjugamanusia/**

 **:: Twenty ::**

Untuk hidup bahagia itu, tidaklah mudah. Benar? Benar. Aku membenarkan hal tersebut. Tapi, dibalik kesulitan yang didapat, akan ada hal yang akan membuatmu bahagia. Tidak bohong. Kau melakukan hal-hal sulit untuk suatu tujuan, yakni kebahagiaan.

Kebahagiaan yang aku gapai bukanlah kebahagiaan yang diinginkan oleh banyak orang. Cara kotor aku pilih untuk mencapai kebahagiaan ini. Dan, asal kau tahu, aku tidak menyesal. Tidak sama sekali. _Why_? Karena cara seseorang untuk menikmati hidup itu berbeda-beda. Inilah caraku.

Diumur ke-20 ini, aku menyerahkan segalanya untuk hidup. Menyerahkan hal yang banyak orang-orang anggap itu penting—menurutku juga— tapi, sudah aku katakan. Aku tidak menyesal dan terlalu sibuk untuk peduli.

Aku, Byun Baekhyun, seorang gadis yang memilih untuk hidup sendiri dan semua berasal dari segala kesulitan itu.

Biarkan aku bercerita..

 **:: Twenty ::**

Kelulusan _senior high school_ adalah hal yang begitu ditunggu oleh siswa manapun, termasuk gadis yang tengah duduk diam di halte bus. Apa yang kau tunggu dari moment kelulusan itu? Bertemu dengan teman-temanmu? Bertemu guru favoritmu? Berfoto dengan orang tua? Tentu saja. Semuanya sangat diinginkan. Tapi, segalanya berubah sejak tadi malam bagi gadis itu.

Tanpa disengaja ia melihat sebuah amplop besar yang diatas terdapat sebuah kertas yang dengan jelas bertuliskan tentang sebuah perpisahan sebuah pasangan suami-istri. Perceraian. Hanya anak yang bodoh dan gila yang tidak memahami hal itu. Dan, gadis itu cukup untuk menjadi karena kertas itu. Sudah tertanda tangani. Sudah resmi. Kedua orang tuanya bercerai.

Lalu, untuk apa ia masih merayakan hari kelulusannya? Mereka tidak akan datang. Takkan ada guna meraih masa depan asal kau tahu. Segala berubah sejak tadi malam. Gadis itu memilih jalannya sendiri. Pergi meninggalkan rumah dengan sisa-sisa tenaga dan pegangan uang ia punya, gadis itu pergi entah kemana tujuannya.

Selang berminggu setelah kejadian, gadis itu menjadi gadis bar-bar. Tapi, ia tidak terlalu bodoh untuk menghancurkan dirinya sendiri dan membiarkan tubuhnya dijamah oleh orang-orang tidak jelas. Tidak, dia tidak sebodoh itu. Hingga, ia memiliki seorang teman yang memberinya keuntungan dan membuatnya bertahan hidup.

Pertemuan yang disusun oleh gadis itu dengan seorang lelaki dewasa yang mengantarkannya ke gerbang dunia pendosa. Ia mempersembahkan hidupnya untuk lelaki dewasa itu dan semua itu tertulis diatas sebuah kertas. Berbagai persyaratan dan peringatan ditulis hingga membentuk sebuah perjanjian.

 _Yang pertama, pihak wanita harus memberikan oral seks kepada pihak lelaki setelah pihak lelaki sudah memenuhi kewajibannya untuk memenuhi hak pihak wanita._

 _Yang kedua, foreplay boleh terjadi jika kedua belah pihak saling menyetujui._

 _Yang ketiga, pihak lelaki berhak atas diri pihak wanita._

 _Yang keempat, pihak wanita berhak atas harta pihak lelaki._

 _Yang terakhir, pihak lelaki tidak boleh menyetubuhi pihak wanita, sebelum pihak wanita berusia 20 (DUA PULUH) tahun._

Perjanjian yang sempurna. Dan butuh waktu 2 tahun pihak lelaki baru bisa memasuki lubang sang wanita. Perjanjian konyol.

Malam itu, mereka menandatanganinya.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Byun Baekhyun.."

"Aku lebih senang, Chanyeol—um— _daddy_?"

Katakanlah Baekhyun gila, tapi ia lebih rela menyerahkan tubuhnya pada satu lelaki daripada menyerah pada dunia kejam. Itu saja dia merasa dunia telah kejam padanya.

Menjadi sugar baby dari seorang pengusaha muda seperti Chanyeol park tidaklah buruk. Ini menyenangkan. Baekhyun bersumpah untuk itu. Berterima kasih pada dunia yang membuatnya masuk kedalam dunia yang keji ini.

Sugar baby bukanlah hal yang menjijikkan. Tapi, ini menakutkan.

 **:: Twenty ::**

Hingga, hari itu sudah ditentukan. Malam itu, Baekhyun genap menjadi dua puluh tahun. Siap atau tidak, silahkan buka lebar pahamu untuk daddy-mu, Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menempelkan ponsel pintarnya pada telinganya. Jantungnya sudah berdetak duakali lebih cepat dari biasanya. Ia bisa gila sekarang. Sambungan telepon masih terdengar, seseorang yang dihubungi belum mengangkat panggilannya. Sangking gugupnya, Baekhyun menggigiti ujung kukunya.

" _Halo, baby_?"

Ouh. Suara rendah dari seberang, lelakinya telah mengangkat panggilan.

"Hai, _dad_.." Baekhyun menjawab dengan gugup. Terdengar gumaman pelan dari seberang sana.

" _Ada apa, sayang_?" lelaki itu bertanya.

Baekhyun mengedipkan matanya sebentar, " _Daddy_ dimana? Tidak pulang?" tanya Baekhyun pelan. Terlihat biasa saja dikalimatnya, tapi ia menggigil hingga ketulang.

" _Aku masih banyak pekerjaan, Baek. Sekretarisku mendadak sakit hari ini. Ada apa_?"

Baekhyun menghela nafas pelan. Kecewa berat. Terlalu banyak moment manis yang ia habiskan bersama Chanyeol dan ia terlalu munafik jika mengatakan, baguslah, diumur yang genap 20, aku masih perawan. Hah. Itu bodoh. Mulai cara Chanyeol memanjakannya sebagai sugar baby, cara Chanyeol memberikan kenikmatan yang membawa Baekhyun ke angkasa tanpa harus memecahkan selaput daranya, hingga cara Chanyeol menghargainya walau ia sudah sama seperti pelacur karena memuaskan Chanyeol hanya untuk uang.

"Uhm. _Daddy_ tidak ingat ya?" Baekhyun berkata sambil mendudukkan dirinya di kursi gantung yang ada dikamarnya itu. Bahunya turun, ia kecewa.

" _Apa maksudmu, baek_?"

Baekhyun menggeleng, seakan-akan Chanyeol dapat melihat dirinya saat ini. "Tidak jadi, _dad_. Yasudah, dad. Jangan terlalu kelelahan, jangan lupa makan, aku tutup dulu. _Bye, dad_.."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Chanyeol, Baekhyun memutuskan panggilan itu. Dan Baekhyun menghempaskan tubuhnya kebelakang untuk bersandar.

"Percuma bertingkah seakan-akan kau peduli, Baek! Kau bukan kekasihnya!" Baekhyun menggerutu sendiri dan menyinyiri dirinya. Terlalu berharap. Ya Tuhan, ini adalah hal haram untuk dibicarakan.

Perjanjian konyol yang membuat Baekhyun jatuh pada kenyataan yang membuatnya sakit. Ia sudah jatuh cinta, dan sudah terlalu lelah untuk menyadarkan Chanyeol terhadap perasaannya. Karena, mungkin, menurut Chanyeol, Baekhyun hanya sebatas pemuas. Tidak lebih.

Ah, sangat sial. Sial kalau sudah begini. Tapi, yasudahlah. Tidak perlu disesali, terlalu jauh jika menyesal.

Baekhyun mengetikkan sebuah pesan untuk Chanyeol. Setelah selesai, Baekhyun bangkit dan melangkah ke arah semua lemari yang berisikan perlengkapan miliknya. Baekhyun meraih sebuah _microless_ kamera dan menghidupkannya.

"Hanya ini cara yang membuat si tiang itu pulang.." Ujar Baekhyun sambil menari berputar. Tawanya begitu lepas. Ide gila terlintas diotaknya sekarang.

Setelah menyalakan kamera tersebut, Baekhyun memilih letak kamera yang bagus untuk mengambil gambar. Baekhyun meletakan kamera tersebut diatas meja yang berhadapan dengan meja. Dan gadis itu memilih opsi video dengan menekan tombol pada kamera itu. Setelah Baekhyun membiarkan kamera itu merekam objek yang ada didepan. Hanya tempat tidur.

Dan tempat tidur itu akan di isi oleh seorang gadis jalang, yang merekam dirinya sendiri didepan kamera dan gadis mungil hampir telanjang.

Tidak, aku fikir, hanya menggunakan bra dan celana dalam itu sudah telanjang. Mode video pada kamera terus saja merekamnya.

Baekhyun memulai narasinya.

" _Daddy_ , apa kau benar-benar tidak ingat?" Baekhyun bertanya sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Kedua tangannya bertumpu pada dagunya posisi duduk dengan kaki yang menyilang membuatnya tampak _cute_ namun seksi karena _outfit_ yang digunakannya hanya bra dan celana dalam. Baekhyun tampak memajukan bibir bawahnya tanda ia tengah merajuk. "Aku fikir _daddy_ menantikan hari ini datang." Baekhyun jeda sesaat. "Tapi, ternyata aku salah. _Daddy_ lebih suka bercumbu dengan pekerjaan _daddy_ dibandingkan denganku." Ujar Baekhyun pada kamera yang masih setia merekam tindakannya.

"Pulanglah, _dad_. Aku rasa sudah saatnya _daddy_ merasakan seluruh bagian tubuhku, _dad_.." Lanjut gadis itu pelan. Ia sesekali mengibaskan rambutnya kebelakang dan memperlihatkan bahu, dada dan lehernya yang putih tanpa cacat itu.

Baekhyun mengambil nafas sesaat, " _Dad_ , ini merindukan tangan dan lidah panasmu. Kau tahu?" Lalu Baekhyun menyentuh payudaranya dan meremasnya. Baekhyun mencari titik kenikmatannya agar segalanya berjalan sempurna. Baekhyun mengeluarkan payudaranya dari bra dan memperlihatkan payudara sintal itu didepan kamera. Baekhyun memeras secara berirama, santai namun keras.

Ini benar-benar panas dan menyenangkan.

" _Dad_ , aku merindukan sentuhanmu." Baekhyun mengelus bagian rahang tirus menuju leher dan berhenti pada pangkal selangkanya. Baekhyun tampak menyerah pada keadaan. Sang _daddy_ berhasil membuatnya menjadi gadis bodoh yang membuka pahanya lebar-lebar untuk lelaki itu. Baekhyun menjalankan tangannya ke arah paha dalamnya dan mengusapnya ke arah luar. Gadis itu sudah melebarkan pahanya hingga celana dalam yang menutup daerah intimnya itu terlihat jelas.

" _Dad_ , ini tanggal enam bulan mei. Ini ulang tahunku yang ke dua puluh, _dad_. _Daddy_ tahu apa artunya" tanya Baekhyun dengan nada yang dibuat menjadi manja. Baekhyun menurunkan tali bra hingga payudaranya keluar dari tempatnya. Payudara sintal itu terlihat begitu menarik perhatian. Sesekali Baekhyun meremas payudaranya. Gadis itu menutup matanya ketika ia tak sengaja menyentuh titik nikmatnya pada dadanya. Desahan rendah telah menguasai pita suara gadis itu. Beberapa kali sudah mendesah, sontak membuat gadis itu tersadar, bahwa itu bukan tujuannya.

"Ah. _Dad_ , itu artinya, kau harus pulang dan biarkan aku menyempurnakan hal-hal yang telah kita lakukan bersama selama ini." Baekhyun tersenyum miring ke arah kamera dan lekas meninggalkan tempat tidur. Gadis mungil itu lenyap dari tangkapan kamera dan akhirnya video itu berakhir sampai disana.

"Ya Yuhan. Aku tidak tahu kalau aku seberani ini!" Baekhyun yang kini tengah memeriksa hasil video yang berisikan dirinya tengah setengah telanjang. Selang beberapa menit untuk memproses video itu ke ponselnya. Setelah selesai, gadis itu mengambil nafas panjang dan membuangnya kasar. "Yaampun, aku tidak menyangka! Apa yang sudah kulakukan?"

Walau terlihat menyesal, tampaknya gadis mungil itu tetap menjalankan ide gilanya.

Layar ponsel yang menunjukkan bahwa ia telah mengirimkan video porno itu untuk Chanyeol. "Akh! Matilah aku!" Baekhyun menjerit heboh bagai orang gila. Ia berlari menuju tempat tidur dan berguling liar diatasnya. "Apa yang telah aku lakukan? HAAA!"

Panik sendiri. Well, menyesali keadaan takkan ada artinya.

 **:: Twenty ::**

Pekerjaan yang seakan tidak akan ada habisnya, membuat Chanyeol pusing bukan main. Bahkan jam kerja sudah berakhir, tak ada sekretaris atau apa pun yang akan membantunya untuk menyelesaikan itu semua. Layar komputer yang menyala, tumpukan berkas yang hampir selesai sudah memenuhi meja kerjanya. Diluar sana sudah begitu gelap dan hujan baru saja turun membasahi hampir seluruh kota—sepertinya.

Ting!

Ponsel pintarnya terdengar disela-sela suara hujan yang deras diluar sana. Chanyeol tidak langsung mengambil ponselnya. Lelaki itu ingin pekerjaannya itu selesai dengan cepat. Tapi, sepertinya seseorang yang mengiriminya pesan itu tahu bahwa Chanyeol tifak membuka pesan itu. Chanyeol mendengus kesal. Lelaki itu mengambil ponselnya dan melihat siapa yang mengganggunya.

"Baekhyun? Pesan video? Chanyeol bermonolog sendiri. Penasaran? Sudah pasti. Tak membuang waktu, Chanyeol membuka pesan itu.

Bola mata Chanyeol membola. Lelaki dewasa itu merasa ada yang salah dari pesan video itu. Baekhyunnya menjadi agresif disana. Bibir Chanyeol terbuka kecil. Gadis mungilnya tengah _half naked_ dan mengucapkan kata-kata vulgar didalam video itu. Baekhyun memintanya pulang.

"Apa yang telah aku lupakan?

Dan sialannya, miliknya berhasil mengeras hanya karena seorang gadis didalam video bejat itu. Chanyeol dibuat menggeram rendah. Ia gila karena ereksi dadakan itu.

" _Ini tanggal enam bulan mei. Ini ulang tahunku yang kedua puluh…_ "

Dan, tahu apa artinya?

Dengan segenap kekuatan dan akal pikiran yang tersisa, Chanyeol meraih barang-barang yang akan dibawanya pulang. Kecuali berkas sialan yang membuatnya lupa akan hari ini. Chanyeol meraih kunci mobil, jas dan tasnya dalam hitungan detik. Seperti orang kerasukan, Chanyeol menonaktifkan komputernya. Dan setelah itu ia berlari cepat dan berkejar-kerjaran dengan waktu. Umur dua puluh yang membawa berkah alih-alih petaka.

 **:: Twenty ::**

Baekhyun bangun disebabkan oleh cahay yang masuk dari sela-sela gorden jendela. Panasnya cahaya matahari membuatnya harus membuka matanya. Segenap gadis itu mengumpulkan nyawanya yang terbang diatas kepalanya. Gadis itu merasakan seluruh tubuhnya dilingkup dengan rasa hangat. Rasa hangat itu terbagi rata, dari ujung kepala hingga kakinya. Tangan pria dewasa melingkar pada leher dan pinggangnya.

Gadis mungil itu tersenyum tipis. Ia berhasil mengubah statusnya. Gadis itu—tidak, Baekhyun sudah tidak gadis lagi—perempuan itu bergerak sedikit, namun geraknya menyebabkan rasa sakit yang luar biasa pada bagian intim miliknya. Baekhyun meringis pelan. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan. Malam tadi, ia kehilangan virginitasnya. Dan pagi ini ia harus menahan rasa sakitnya.

"Ah, sial." Umpat perempuan itu pelan.

Chanyeol masih betah pada posisinya. Lelaki itu bernafas di kepala Baekhyun, nafas Chanyeol yang terasa hangat menyapa kulit kepala Baekhyun. Detak jantung Chanyeol yang berdetak berirama menyapa kulit punggung Baekhyun. Perempuan itu tampak menyukai momen ini. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya perlahan dan mendesis pelan karena rasa nyeri menyapanya kembali dan juga seluruh sendi dan tulangnya terasa begitu ngilu. Chanyeol kesetanan tadi malam. Baekhyun tersenyum sendiri memikirkannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hai, _daddy_. Sadar dengan yang harus kita lakukan malam ini?"

Baekhyun berdiri disana. Disisi kiri tempat tidur. Dia berdiri dengan angkuhnya dengan keadaan tubuh tak ada sehelai pun benang yang terdapat ditubuhnya. Chanyeol yang datang dengan nafas terengah cepat, matanya nyalang mendapati Baekhyun yang telanjang. Ia menikmati ciptaan Tuhan yang bersih tanpa cela itu. Chanyeol berjalan cepat menuju Baekhyun, dan tanpa mengucapkan sepeatah kata pun Chanyeol mempertemukan mulutnya dengan mulut Baekhyun. Chanyeol melahap bibir Baekhyun bagai seorang yang merindu dan tak bertemu telah lama. Baekhyun menyambut Chanyeol seakan-akan takkan ada hari esok untuk berbagi sebuah ciuman.

Jemari Chanyeol menelusuri hampir seluruh bagian punggung polos Baekhyun. Chanyeol merasakan kelembutan dibalik menegangnya tubuh Baekhyun saat itu. Sebelah tangannya menahan tengkuk Baekhyun. Sedangkan Baekhyun menangkup kedua pipi Chanyeol dan mempertahankan ciuman yang panas itu agar tidak terlepas. Baik Chanyeol atau Baekhyun tampak kesetanan dan mempertahan pagutan yang semakin menggila. Nafas bagai tak ada artinya. Oksigen seakan tak berguna lagi. Yang ada, hanyalah memikirkan bagaimana caranya untuk menyelesaikan hasrat yang mengamuk dari masing-masing sisi tubuh keduanya. Hingga akhirnya Baekhyun pun menyerah.

Baekhyun menarik dirinya. Oksigen harus memenuhi tubuhnya yang memanas. Darah diseluruh tubuhnya turut mendidih akibat panas tubuh Chanyeol merambat didalam tubunya.

"Jangan menyesali apa yang sudah kau mulai, sayang.." Chanyeol berbisik rendah didepan bibir Baekhyun yang membengkak. Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Tadinya, aku ingin menyerah. Sekarang, takkan lagi. Selesaikan apa yang sudah aku mulai, _dad_. _Please_.." balas Baekhyun masih dengan nafas yang berkejar-kejaran.

Chanyeol merapatkan tubuhnya yang masih berbalutkan pakaian kerjanya dengan tubuh polos Baekhyun. Jarak bagaikan kutukan yang bisa melenyapkan api-api biru yang membakar keduanya. Baekhyun risih dengan keadaan itu. Namun, Chanyeol malah membawanya kembali menuju pagutan nikmat hingga Baekhyun lupa akan daratan. Selama Chanyeol memagut Baekhyun kedalam ciuman, Chanyeol bekerja sendiri dengan pakaiannya. Selang beberapa menit, celana panjang hitam yang tersisa. Baekhyun semakin bisa merasakan panasnya aliran darah yang mengalir didalam tubuh Chanyeol. Dada keduanya menyatu. Penyatuan kulit yang membuat Baekhyun lengah. Baekhyun benar-benar menyerah sekarang.

Akal fikiran Baekhyun hilang ketika Chanyeol berhasil meremas payudaranya, dan menemukan titik nikmat di daerah intim Baekhyun. Chanyeol bermain bagaikan seorang pro, dan Baekhyun tergila-gila dengan sentuhan Chanyeol yang membuatnya lupa cara bernafas yang benar. Baekhyun menahan nafas berkali-kali ketika Chanyeol menyentuhnya dimana-mana. Baekhyun kehilangan kendali. Selang kesadaran perempuan itu kembali, Baekhyun menurunkan celana panjang Chanyeol dan berhasil membuat keduanya sama-sama dalam keadaan tak berbusana.

Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol sangat menyukai sensasi yang baru saja mereka ciptakan. Pertemuan sentuhan kulit yang pertama kali keduanya rasakan pada pusat tubuh. Posisi berdiri membuat Baekhyun dapat merasakan bagaimana keras dan besarnya milik Chanyeol pada perutnya. Milik Chanyeol begitu tegang dan panas. Baekhyun sering melihat itu, tapi tidak dengan posisi dimana kedua sama-sama dalam keadaan telanjang. Keduanya terikat oleh perjanjian, dan persetan dengan perjanjian itu sekarang. Baekhyun sudah dua puluh tahun sekarang. Baekhyun meradang, darahnya mengalir dalam keadaan mendidih. Chanyeol benar-benar membakarnya dengan sentuhan-sentuhan diseluruh tubuhnya. Baekhyun suka cara Chanyeol menyentuhnya.

Chanyeol melewati payudara Baekhyun dengan lancar, bibir panas Chanyeol bergerak pada pusar gadis itu. Bibir Chanyeol mengecupi pusar Baekhyun beberapa kali hingga akhirnya Chanyeol membuka paha Baekhyun dan memperlihatkan pusat tubuh Baekhyun yang tampak berkedut nikmat. Titik intim Baekhyun memanggil Chanyeol untuk segera menyentuhnya. Baik dengan jemarinya maupun dengan lidah panas. Dan, Chanyeol puny acaranya sendiri untuk menyentuh Baekhyun-nya. Chanyeol memulai dengan lidahnya. Lelaki dewasa semacam Chanyeol bukanlah type lelaki yang lembut bermain dengan wanita. Tapi, itu hanya berlaku pada wanita-wanita yang dengan murah membuka pahanya, tidak dengan Baekhyun. Gadis itu membuatnya menunggu. Dan hasil dari penungguannya sangat tidak mengecewakan. Dan Chanyeol bersumpah akan memperlakukan Baekhyun selembut mungkin. Bukan untuk menjaga gadis itu intinya, tapi untuk membiasakan Baekhyun dengan sentuhannya dan agar Baekhyun mengingat setiap sentuhan-sentuhan yang diberikan.

Chanyeol menggeram rendah ketika Baekhyun menekan kepalanya kedepan dan membenamkan wajahnya di daerah kewanitaan Baekhyun. Gadis itu merintih memohon agar Chanyeol menyentuh titik ternikmatnya disana dengan lidahnya yang sangat panas. Chanyeol mengikuti alur yang diciptakan oleh Baekhyun. Rintihan Baekhyun yang memohon itu terdengar bagaikan lullaby mengantar tidur yang merdu. Chanyeol terhanyut dan berhasil membuat Baekhyun memekik dan melepaskan cairan cintanya dengan mudah. Baekhyun menghentakkan tubuhnya yang bergetar itu berkali-kali. Chanyeol tersenyum melihat Baekhyun yang begitu menikmati pelepasan pertamanya. Sangat menyenangkan.

Baekhyun menarik dirinya untuk duduk dan sekaligus menarik kepala Chanyeol keatas dan membawa lelaki dewasa itu kedalam ciuman yang menegangkan. Cara Chanyeol menyiumnya membuat Baekhyun lupa akan dirinya. Harga diri? Hal itu sudah dibuang jauh sebelum Baekhyun dengan rela membuka lebar pahanya untuk dinikmati oleh seseorang seperti Chanyeol.

Karena Baekhyun telah mencapai pelepasannya, gadis itu berinisiatif untuk membuat Chanyeol merasakan hal yang sama dengannya. Namun, hal itu tak terjadi karena Chanyeol dengan cepat menahan dirinya. Suhu tubuh Baekhyun naik ketika Chanyeol mengatakan, "Aku akan berada didalammu untuk pertama kali. Biarkan aku bekerja. Mari kita nikmati hal ini. Kita. Berdua." Baekhyun patuh dengan perintah yang Chanyeol utarakan. Bagian intim yang masih basah dibelai oleh Chanyeol dengan jemarinya. Lelaki dewasa itu menyentuh lubang senggama Baekhyun dengan jemarinya. Chanyeol tahu caranya membuat Baekhyun memekik genit dibawahnya.

"Kau sudah sangat siap, sayang.." Chanyeol berbisik ditelinga Baekhyun dan mengecup telinga gadis itu sebentar.

Baekhyun menahan nafas ketika ia merasakan sesuatu yang asing berusaha memasuki tubuhnya. Sesuatu yang besar dan keras. Chanyeol melakukannya perlahan dan itu membuat Baekhyun tak tahan dengan ngilu yang diterima olehnya.

"Lebih pelan, Chan.." Baekhyun meminta lambat karenanya miliknya begitu sempit dan ia merasakan sakit yang luar biasa.

"Chan? Aku suka kau memohon, baby." Ujar Chanyeol sambil memaju-mundurkan miliknya yang belum terbenam sempurna. Pertahanan Baekhyun belum berhasil dijamahnya. Baekhyun menahannya begitu kuat, Chanyeol merasa ia akan lumpuh akibat jepitan yang diberikan Baekhyun. "Rileks, sayang. Aku akan datang untukmu." Chanyeol berkata sembari mengecupi bibir Baekhyun beberapa kali dan ia berhasil membuka Baekhyun merilekskan tubuhnya. Chanyeol mengeluarkan miliknya dan memasukkannya kembali dengan gerakan lambat. Begitu terus beberapa kali, hingga ia merasa ia harus keras kali ini.

"AKHH! _STOP_! Ini—akh! Sakit!" Baekhyun berteriak saat Chanyeol mendorong miliknya dengan keras hingga pertahanan Baekhyun seutuhnya luruh ditelan kegelapan. Darah itu mengalir. Chanyeol merasakan aliran cairan disela-sela jepitan milik Baekhyun yang berkedut melingkupi miliknya. Baekhyun menyerah padanya. Chanyeol berkuasa disini!

Baekhyun berteriak untuk menghentikan Chanyeol yang berusaha untuk keluar dari tubuhnya. Ngilu pada pusat tubuhnya membuat Baekhyun menitikkan air matanya. Ia tak tahu bahwa akan sesakit ini jika di setubuhi oleh Chanyeol. Lelaki itu bergerak seakan-akan ia akan membelah tubuh Baekhyun menjadi dua. Baekhyun menyerah dengan rasa sakitnya.

"Aku akan lembut, baek.." Chanyeol berbisik untuk membujuk Baekhyun agar membiarkannya bergerak didalam Baekhyun. Dan tampaknya wanita itu—Baekhyun telah menjadi seorang wanita, dia bukan gadis lagi— menikmati setiap pergerakan lembut yang Chanyeol lakukan didalam pusat titik intimnya. Baekhyun menahan nafas saat Chanyeol kembali masuk dengan perlahan menembus tubuh Baekhyun hingga menyentuh titik ternikmatnya didalam, Baekhyun memekik tertahan. Chanyeol begitu nikmat.

"Disini, _dear_?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. Disana, Chanyeol berhasil menyentuhnya, lagi dan lagi.

Dan persetan dengan gerakan lambat. Dengan irama Chanyeol menambah tempo geraknya untuk membelah lubang Baekhyun perlahan. Beberapa kali gerakan pelan hingga tempo cepat dengan kecepatan yang sama Chanyeol berhasil membuat Baekhyun terbang dan menahan nafasnya.

Kepala Chanyeol terasa pening ketika Baekhyun lagi-lagi menjepit miliknya. Milik Baekhyun belum terbiasa dengan keberadaan Chanyeol didalam tubuhnya. Apalagi Chanyeol sudah menambah kecepatannya untuk menjamah tubuh Baekhyun terdalam.

Mereka menyatu. Sangat dekat dan saling menikmati. Chanyeol dengan pergerakan senadanya, Baekhyun dengan wajah sayu yang tampak benar-benar telah kehilangan rasa sakitnya. Yang ada, hanya rasa nikmat. Chanyeol merasa Baekhyun menjepitnya dengan nikmat, Baekhyun merasa Chanyeol telah menemukan tempatnya harus menyentuh dimana. Berkali-kali Baekhyun menjerit saat Chanyeol menemukan tempat itu. Hingga, Baekhyun tak kuat untuk menahan tubuhnya, tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun, Baekhyun datang dengan cepat. Chanyeol menambah tempo pergerakannya ketika ia merasakan Baekhyun bergetar. Ia memberikan Baekhyun kesempatan untuk mendapatkan klimaksnya sekali lagi. Hingga, ia datang. Mengalir bersama sisa-sisa darah bekas keperawanannya.

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafas cepat. Oksigen berpacu masuk kedalam tenggorokannya. Chanyeol membuatnya berhasil menikmati momen intim ini.

"Kau sangat cantik, Baekhyun. Aku tidak tahu kau senikmat ini.."

Baekhyun membuka matanya dan menyelami mata Chanyeol yang bersinar bahagia. Dan Baekhyun tertawa pelan, "Pembohong.." Jawab Baekhyun sambil menadahkan kepalanya. Bibir Chanyeol menyentuh lehernya dan membuat Baekhyun melenguh.

"Aku, tidak.." Balas Chanyeol masih sambil mengecupi leher Baekhyun yang dialiri oleh keringat. Baekhyun begitu menggoda.

"Aku tidak senikmat itu, _dad_. Nyatanya kau belum mengeluarkan apapun dari penismu." Baekhyun berkata dengan senyuman cantiknya. Chanyeol menjauhkan wajahnya dari leher Baekhyun dan menikmati wajah Baekhyun yang penuh dengan peluh.

"Aku akan datang, setelah ini. Bersiaplah.."

Keduanya bergumul dengan api gairah yang berhasil membakar keduanya hingga lebur menjadi cairan. Keduanya berkejaran dengan hujan malam. Dinginnya malam tak berguna untuk mereka yang memang sedang berada di api biru dengan sisa-sisa tenaga yang sudah dilahap oleh gairah.

Chanyeol datang ketika Baekhyun mendapati dirinya telah datang beberapa kali. Chanyeol begitu jantan dengan geraman rendahnya. Baekhyun dapat merasakan bagaimana cara Chanyeol melepaskan miliknya dengan keras didalam tubuh Baekhyun.

 _Fyi_ , Chanyeol menyentuhnya tidak dengan kondom sialan. Baekhyun dapat merasakan hal baru yang begitu menyenangkan. Mereka selesai setelah jam malam berlalu. Hujan berhenti. Tatapan sayu, lelah dan sensual mengakhiri malam itu.

 **:: Twenty ::**

"Menikmati pemandangan sayang?" Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun terkejut dari lamunannya. Alih-alih terkejut dengan sapaan pagi yang diberikan Chanyeol, Baekhyun tak kalah terkejut dengan sesuatu yang menusuknya dibagian perutnya. Sialan!

"Dad.. Kau?" Baekhyun kehilangan kata-katanya. Lidahnya kelu. Tubuhnya bereaksi cepat merespon tubuh Chanyeol. Dan, Chanyeol hanya terkekeh.

"Entahlah, aku rasa memang seperti ini tubuhku terhadapmu, Baek.." Jawab Chanyeol cuek. Lelaki itu menarik tubuh Baekhyun merapat padanya.

"Dad, milikku masih sangat sakit. Kau tidak—"

"Apa? Aku ingin?"

"Tidak, maksudku—"

"Kau ingin?"

"Bukan, itu—"

"Kau mau?"

Baekhyun memukul dada Chanyeol keras. "Kau tahu maksudku!" Chanyeol menggeleng cepat.

"Yang aku tahu kau ingin aku masuki sekarang." Chanyeol mengedikan bahunya keatas.

"Dad! Aku serius."

"Aku serius.."

Baekhyun mendengus. "Aku tidak mau. Milikku masih sangat sakit."

"Tapi aku ingin."

Baekhyun dibuat menganga. "Urus sendiri."

Sifat asli Baekhyun muncul. Wanita itu melepaskan pelukan Chanyeol dengan cepat dan berlari menuju kamar mandi dan akhirnya memeriksa bagaimana keadaan tubuhnya setelah semalam dibakar oleh api gairahnya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tersenyum, Chanyeol begitu menakjubkan. Bohong kalau dia bilang dia tidak ingin. Hanya saja, menghormati hilangnya virginitas bukan hal yang salah bukan? Baekhyun sayang pada tubuhnya, asal kau tahu.

 **:: Twenty END ::**

 **Kalo udah sampe disini bacanya, itu artinya kalian bersedia meninggalkan jejak dan menghargai kerja keras otakku yang sedikit rusak kalau sekali nulis ff rate M.**

 **Yaampun sayang, ini gamudah. Butuh rehat dan gue baru bangkit dari WB yang mendera beberapa bulan. Hingga saat ini, hanya tema SUGARDADDY-BABY yang masih mangkir diotakku. Dan untuk Chanbaek, sorry, gue selalu suka jadiin Baekhyun itu sosok perempuan binal yang menggoda papih chaniehhh /slapped/**

 **Fyi, ini fiction. FIKSI. Segala sesuatu yang ada didalam ini Cuma fiksi. GS itu khayalan yang impossible, you know? HAH. Gue juga tahu. Makanya gue bilang ini fiksi hn. Bukan fiksi namanya kalo itu mungkin terjadi (walau ngga semua). Tapi, sekali lagi. Gue pecinta GS:" jan judge apapun yang gue suka /? /LOSIAPA?/ HAHAHA**

 **Sebenarnya, nggada pikiran gue buat bikin Chanbaek untuk tema seperti ini, tapi entah kenapa, rasanya gue harus nulis dan terciptalah si fiksi laknat ini.**

 **Maafkan segala kekurangan didalamnya..**

 **Sekali lagi, review juseyooo~**

 **Saranghae! Bye!**


End file.
